It's just not ma day!
by iLoVeLoGaN
Summary: Rogues haveing a bad day... Playing truent.. read inside to find out why........Romy fic!..... Its now finished.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: sorry bout spelling mistakes and typing errors, but I only get a little bit of time to do these kinds of things so I don't have time to go over them really..... plus I don't have any kind of spell check on my computer........ so hope this is at all any better........ and I'm English so I don't quite know American stuff..... so sorry if I get things wrong Also, the first few chapters or so, are like Rogue reading over a diary entry that she had just written, hence the accents...... *......this means thinking something....)  
  
Ah woke up to mah alarm on Thursday mornin', ah didn't wonna get up but ah value every bit of alone time that ah get. So it was 6am, ah got up and took a shower, did everythin' ah normally do then went downstairs into the kitchen and sat down with the mornin paper, ah just relaxed in the silence, which was short, cos' everyone started walking into the kitchen about ten minuets after ah sat down, ah went into the sitting room where ah was alone for a why'll but Logan walked in after ah sat down.  
  
"Mornin kid. Gettin outa the cohos?" He said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Yea, it gets a bit too much sometimes." Ah said.  
  
" I know exactly how you feel." "Do you wont this...(ah handed him the paper) ahm dune with it."  
  
"Yea sure." He said with a shrug.  
  
Then ah picked up mah book bag and walked out the door. Ah saw everyone els piling into their cars on their way to school and ah so didn't wonna go that day, ah don't know wha, ah juss couldn't be bothered. Why'll ah was thinkin', Kurt poped up behind me and scared the crap outa me.  
  
"Damn it Kurt! Are you tryna give me a damn heart attack!"  
  
"Im sorry Rogue, but Scott sent me ova to see if you needed a ride to school today?"  
  
"No thanks, ah feel like walkin."  
  
"Okay zen suit yourself...... see you lata."  
  
Ah juss stood on the steps why'll everyone left for school. Ah really didn't wonna go so ah just ran back up to mah room and hid there for the next hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah was completely board, and hungry, sittin' in mah room, so ah got up and emptied mah bag out on mah bed, headin down to the kitchen, but as ah put mah hand on the door handle, ah heard footsteps cummin' down the corradoor. Ah just froze when they stopped outside mah door, ah knew exactley who it was, and then they spoke.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
*shit, naw what am ah gonna say!*  
  
"Rogue, I know youre hear.....I can smell you."  
  
Ah poked mah head around the door and looked at Logans stern face.  
  
"What! are you doin hear!"  
  
"Well ah.....ah.....ah jusst came back for a book that ah didnt pick up this mornin. Ah need it for mah next class."  
  
"Dont lie to me Rogue...... I can tell when youre lying."  
  
*Damn it logan*  
  
"Get youre bag. Im gonna drive you to school."  
  
"Aaah Logan, common, give a girl a break ok. Ah swear ah wont go anywhere, ahl stay in ma room and study, juss don't make me go to school."  
  
"You got 10 minuets!"  
  
When ah was walkin' over to pack up mah bag, again, ah called him a ass hole under mah breath. he must have heard me cause he didnit talk to me at all in the car, untill we stopped outside school and ah broke the silence.  
  
"Logan cummon. Whats one day? Ahl owe ya one please..............Logan will you talk to me please. Fihne! i swear youre such a jerk sometimes!"  
  
Ah shut up then cos Logan looked realy mad so ah ran into school and watched him drive off. He realy buged me that day! so ah ran back to the instatute and hung out in the woods outside the walls for a whyl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was strong, shinin through the leaves in the trees, ah lay back on a rock and closed mah eyes listnin to the silence. Which was broken by sum guy shufflin cards. Ah knew exactly who it was, it was the damn Cajun that tried to blow me up before the deal with the sentinal thingy. Ah turnd round startled, and staird at the man, with his long coat leanin against a tree.  
  
"Skippin school chere?"  
  
Ah gotta admit, ah was kinda freaked by the whole thing. Its not that ah was scared, just a bit shocked that this guy had just turnd up after he tried to kill me, ah was corious as to what he wante'd tho.  
  
"What are you doin hear!" Ah hissed at him.  
  
"Dus Remy need a reason to take a walk?"  
  
"Get lost before ah kick youre ass"  
  
He started walkin towards me, and ah watched him put his cards in his pocket. Ah let him get an arms length away before ah began to step back mahself. He kept tryna get closer to me, and ah just got ferther away, untill a fell flat on mah back over a rock! Duh! Gambit came up to me and stood at mah side lookin' over me with that stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Need a litle help der chere?"  
  
He held out his hand to help me up, but ah didn't trust it so ah knocked it away and got up maself.  
  
"What do you won't from me!"  
  
"Remy just wonna apologise to de Rogue for our litle missunderstanding with ma card." He said bowing his head, his eyes were fixed on me.  
  
Ah heard Logan shoutin' me so ah ternd round, and when ah turnd back, Gambit was gone. 


	2. Fur ball

Fur ball  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
Logan was walking up to me lookin real mean.  
  
"Logan? what are you doin hear!"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that! You're supposed to be in school."  
  
"Get lost Logan. Ah don't need a lecture right now."  
  
"I don't care what you need. Your 'e in deep shit when you get back to the institute. Which will be any minuet cause you have to leave now."  
  
"Maybe ah don't won't to."  
  
Logan started walking away growling and stuff, like he dus. Usually ah would just let him but ah think that ah really pissed him off so ah ran after him. He stopped, but he wouldn't look at me.  
  
"Logan, ahm sorry for actin like such a spoilt brat,....... Logan will you look at me please.!"  
  
He wouldn't look at me or even acnowledge that ah was there,  
  
" Fihne! Ahm tryna' apologise hear and you mont even look at me!.....Well ah tried.......youre such an ass hole."  
  
"Leave now! Im too busy to be dealing with kids right now...... you're in my way!"  
  
He was mocking me, ah could hear it in his voice. Sayin ah was so immature, which at that point ah was bein, but still he pissed me off.  
  
So ah was walkin' towards the institute when ah heard some scuffling behind me. Ah turned round and saw Logan and Sabertooth beatin' the crap outa each other. Ah ran back towards them ta help Logan out. Logan went down and stayed down for a few seconds, so ah stood in front of him. Ah knew that ah didn't have a chance against this guy, but Ah did it anyway.  
  
"What are you doin hear, ya' overgrown flea motel!"  
  
"Get lost brat! The grown ups are fightin hear......"  
  
" Hay! this is our place and you aint welcome hear! Fur ball!!" Yea, ah called Sabertooth a fur ball...  
  
Ah bent down and swung mah leg underneath his, knocking him on his back. Ah pulled off mah glove and ran over to drain him, but he grabbed the couverd part of mah rist and swong me around like a rag doll before throwing me to the ground. He laghed at me as ah lay there, but Wolvereen must have been right by him cos before ah knew it, Sabertooth was right there next to me on the ground.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After ah had stopped feeling dizzy, ah got up and wen't to run back to help, but Logan looked at me and told me to stay back cause he could handle it. Sabertooth took his chance and beat him up a bit, sending him down on the ground.  
  
When Sabertooth had his back to me, ah ran up to him and touched him. He figured out what ah was doin and got away from me before ah had touched him long enough to even notice a change. But ah had enough of his power to make me stronger.  
  
Me and sabertooth faught a bit, and ah hurt him prittey bad. Untill he kicked me in the chest knocking me, again, to the ground. Then the dumb ass booted me in the stomack, which sen't me flyin' real fast into a tree. Ah didn't rememer anythin after that, untill ah woke up in the med lab in the instatute, at around 5pm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The place was compleatley empty, and weeredley quiet, so ah walked up the stairs to mah bedroom, mah head felt numb, pobabky from shots of pain killers that ah was told, had been injected inta me. Usually ah'd have been real happy with bein alone, but it just made me feel awkward for some reason. Ah walked outside and leaned over mah 3 story high balconey and closed mah eyes as the soft breeze blew mah hear behind mah neck, ah love summer. Ah looked down towards the gravel, and noticed it was getting dark, then ah saw a card floating slowley down to the ground. Ah looked at it confused at furst. Then ah turned around............. 


	3. Fallen

Fallen.  
  
There he was......Remy LeBau, leanin' against mah wall like he had a right to be there or somethin'...... with that stupid smirk on his face.  
  
"What the hell?!......Are you stalking me or somthin swamp rat!!!.. Get out!"  
  
"Whats wrong chere?"  
  
Ah was pissed, and he knew it. He knew exactly how to get under mah skin without sayin a damn word!  
  
" Get lost before ah call mah friends out hear to get rid of ya'."  
  
"Why don't y' do it y'self chere? Still feelin week?"  
  
He stepped closer to me, still wearin that retarded smirk!!! Ah would really like ta slap that thing off his face!  
  
"Ah swear ahl call em!"  
  
Ah felt like ah couldn't fight this guy cause every time ah looked at him, mah mind wondered off. He got into mah head and knew exactly how ah was gonna react to everything he said...or did, so ah couldn't suprise him. Ah said that everyone was inside cause ah thought that maybe he would go away. Me tellin' him this didn't even bother him, ah couldn't believe that he was callin mah bluff......then ah found out why....  
  
"Ders no need to lie chere. Remy knows y' all alone in dis big mansion. Been wotchin'."  
  
That obviously creeped me out, ah mean...... who wouldn't be creeped out by your'e enamy spyin on ya'!  
  
"De Rogue is beutifull when she sleeps."  
  
He said as he bowed slightley and took another two steps forward, pinning me against the banester if the balconey.  
  
"Don't be mad chere, Remy just wonned to know how ya was after y' hit y' head erlier. Dats all."  
  
Ah opend mah mouth to spout some of mah usual sarcastic crap, but mah voice just trailed off, and for once in mah damn life ah was speachless. Gambit put his left arm on the banester behind me so as ah couldn get away, then he brought his other arm to mah face to touch mah hair.......He touched mah hair! So ah knocked his hand away and scould at im. He put his palms up in defence and leaned back a litle, being compleatley over dramatic abaout it..  
  
"You have to leave now! Before ah kick youre swampy ass over mah balconey!"  
  
"Remy can't do dat chere."  
  
"Wha not!"  
  
"Cause Remy knows you want him hear to keep y' companey, whyl y'all alone in dis place."  
  
He wouldn't back off away from me so ah bitch slaped him, and his head fell to the side as he rubbed his cheek.....Looked like it stung too.  
  
"Now dat wasn't nice chere."  
  
"Mah name is Rogue!"  
  
Ah said as ah punched him in the gut. He bentt down in reaction to the pain, so ah braught mah knee to his face and he stumbled back.  
  
"Ah aint hear to fight y' chere."  
  
" SHUT UP!" Ah yelled as ah buried mah fist in his chest.  
  
He moved back swiftley and ah ran to him, throwin a right punch, which he caught, then a left kick, which he caught and spun me to the ground with. Ah jumped up and charged at him, mah hands made contact with his chest as he was sen't flyin back untill he was leanin backwards over the balconey. He lay compleatley still, trustin' me not to let go of his coat which was stopping him from falling. He stood up and grabbed the tops of my coverd arms, liftin' me, eye level with him as he pinned me up agaist the wall.  
  
"Common' chere, cant we just get along." He said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"No we caynt, now stop bein' a caward an fight me back!"  
  
He releast me and ah kicked his shin. Then ah ran behind him and kicked him again. ah felt great! Ah realy thought ah was kickin his ass, then he turned round to me, looking more serious than Logan ever looks. And thats sayin somethin! Gambit picked up a staff that was leaning up against mah wall. It wasn't mahn so ah figured he'd brought it along with him.  
  
"Y' leave de Gambit no choice chere."  
  
He started swingin the pole at me, realy fast, so ah was ducking, jumping and dodgeing the swings, untill finely he hit me! With the end of his pole in mah chest. Ah stumbled back so much that ah wen't straight over the banester of mah balconey.  
  
Ah hung on to one of the stone bars with mah left hand, Gambit, leaned over the balconey and streached out his hand.  
  
"Give me you're hand chere. Let me help y' up."  
  
"Ah don't need youre help swamp rat!"  
  
"Yea? And y' look like it too.....juss give me y' hand chere!"  
  
Ah reached for his hand with mahn whyl the other held on hoplessley to the stone. Ah sliped a litle and saw Gambit quickley lean further over the balconey.  
  
"Common' chere..... AH aint playin with y' no more! give me youre hand!"  
  
Thats when ah got the stupidest idea! Gambit was actually concerned for mah saftey, but ah decided to use that to be evil, like usual. Ah reached for his hand and pulled him over, out the corner of mah eye ah saw him fly past me, headin for the ground. Ah planned on watchin him fall but, ah kinda lost mah grip a few moments later, and began to fall mahself............. 


	4. Redonblack eyes against the night sky

Red-on-black against the night sky.  
  
Ah fell real slow, ah knew that ah was gonna end up on a streacher or somethin! Thats juss how bad this day was. Ah closed mah eye waitin' for the huge amount of pain that usualy comes when you fall off a wall or somethin', but it never came. Instead ah was cushioned and slowed to a soft halt about 4 feet off the ground. Ah opend mah eyes to see him standin over me with, yet another damn smile on his stupid face! He had one arm under mah knees and another under mah head. That damn Cajun caught me! Ah don't know why, ah don't know how but he did.  
  
"Dat was just cruel chere. Remy was only tryin t' help."  
  
The guy was real warm. Ah wante'd to stay in his arms an juss fall asleep. and those eyes, crimson on black against the appearing stars......wait! What am ah sayin! Anyway......ah scrambled out of his arms and stepped away from him.  
  
" Why are you doin this!"  
  
"Doin what petite?"  
  
"why are you messin with mah head."  
  
Gambit looked to his feet and then back at me smilin.  
  
"Remy told y' before chere, Ah aint tryna hurt y' none. Remy just wonned to know how y' was."  
  
"This is bull shit! Whats your'e game Gambit."  
  
He grinned at me. Stupid grin!  
  
"Gambit has no game chere."  
  
Ah was gratefull for him savin mah ass and all, but there was something about him that just made me wonna boot him.......so ah did. Ah heared the Jet cumin over to the mantion grounds and landed down the drive, It took mah attention....duh!. As ah was lookin at it ah saw scott Ororo and Logan dash out and head towards me. Ah terned back to Gambit just in time to see his fist in mah face. He hit me so hard that ah fell right back to the floor...! Gambit came and kneeled down next to me, leanin real close.  
  
"y' tell de Gambit to fight you when you cant win......an all ah won't is t' see you chere."  
  
He touched mah hand and backed off slowlwy into the darkness. Then ah looked up to see an upside down image of Scott, Logan and Ororo standidng over me. Logan helped me up whyl the other two flooded me with questions, who what when where why! Ah started walking towards the door just egnorin everyone, ah felt so stupid! Kirt jumped infront of me, looking at me confused with his yellow eyes.  
  
"Vat vas zat all about?" He said in panic.  
  
"Shuv off kirt.....ah don't feel like talkin right now!"  
  
"Oh dont be like zat, you know I love to bug you."  
  
He gave me a big toothey grin and poped off...........then Logan ran up to me. Ah realy thought that he was goin to gaive me some kind of lecture for skipping school or something, so ah roled mah eyes and crossed mah arms.  
  
"Ahm sorry for letting you gat hurt erlier kid. that shouldn't have happen.... Hows youre head." He said quietlt...yea quietly so as no-one heard him bein concerned.  
  
"Ah think ahv got brain damage,......and ah realy need an asprin!"  
  
Ah said rubbin at mah jaw. Logan just laghed and lead me inside. Ah guess he wasn't mad at me anymore, so we started talking whyl we were inside, he told me that, the professer had no idea that ah had skipped school. He also explained how he found me in the forest, he was looking for sabertooth when he picked up mah scent. That explaind allot ah guess. {Rogue sighned her jernal and closed the book, before getting into bed and swiching the light off}  
  
(A/N wow, thanx for the review.... and sorry for any spelling mistakes, but I am trying to get a spell check.... honestly.) 


	5. Was it a dream?

(A/N: Okay, now the story has flipped from Rogue telling it, to the story just being told about Rogue.....okay?)  
  
Chapter 5: Was it a dream?  
  
The sun was shining on the crystal blue water, the breeze was warm in the shade of the trees, and Rogue was for once in her life, compleatley happy. She lay back on the ground with her eyes closed listening to the sounds of the summer.  
  
"Y'all right now chere?"  
  
Said Remy as he lay on his left elbow, next to her, touching the milky skin on her arm. He ben't down, leaning over her with his right hand by her left ear, and his other on her waist, now laying over her. She smiled up at him as he leaned in and kissed her, and as his lips touched her skin the sunny sky turned to grey cloud, and the breeze died out, smothering Rogue, cutting the supplie of air to her lungs. The shimmering water turned thick and black whyl, like tar. Then Remy fell down unmoveing to the ground. Rogue looked around seeing all her friends in pain and falling to the ground, calling out to her for help, but she was trapped in an invisable box that was getting smaller and smaller by the secong .  
  
Rogue woke up letting out a long shreeking scream, jolting kitty out of a blissfull dream involving Lance. Rogue sat up straight with tears pouring from her wide unblinking eyes, her body tense. Her knuckles were white as she clenches her crumpled covers tight, in handfulls, breathing heaviley and desperatley. Kitty jumped out of bed and ran over to her roomate, and tried to talk to her. When she couldn't get a responce she ran out of the room shouting for help. Students were looking out of thair rooms trying to see wat was happening, as Logan sprinted around the corrador after hearing the scream.  
  
"Kitty whats going on! Whats all the noise about?" He demanded.  
  
"Its Rogue! Shes like totaly dead or something!"  
  
"What!?............ Every one get back to bed!"  
  
"Just common' Mr Logan!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They ran into the room, Kitty stopping at the door covering her mouth with her hands when she noticed that Rogue hadnt moved, not even blinked. Logan sat down, slowley, on Rogues bed faceing her. He waved his hand infront of her fixed green eyes, not even getting a blink. Logan looked at kitty, and then back at Rogue who was shakeing uncontrolabley, the onley movemeant she had made.  
  
"I think you'd better get the professer Kitty."  
  
"But she'l be ok tho right?..........Right Mr. Logan?"  
  
(he hesitated to answer) "Yea half pint, shel be fine."  
  
Kitty ran down the corradoor towards the professers room.  
  
"Come on Rogue........snap out of it." He wisperd.  
  
Logan moved a stray piece of Rogue's white hair away from her face, revieling one single tear running down her pale cheek, as she blinked herself awake, saying his name just louder than a wisper.  
  
"Where am ah? ..........Whats going on.........Logan ahm so confused"  
  
She broke down crying, so Logan pulled her towards him, cradaling her as you would a child. She put her gloved arms around his back and held on tight still shakeing. She put her head on his sholder, protecting his neck from her skin with her hair as he stroked it.  
  
"Was it a nightmare stripes?"  
  
"It was so real. Ah caynt get it outa mah head."  
  
"Since when has a dream ever gotten to you like this.?"  
  
"But what if its not a dream Logan, What if ahm gonna hurt everyone.....".  
  
"Don't talk stupid stripes. You wont hurt anyone.....I know you won't."  
  
Charles was watching from the door the whole time, and when Logan spotted him he, let go of the now sleeping Rogue.  
  
"How is she Logan?" He said, laceing his fingers together.  
  
"Shes terified Chuck. Ive never seen her like this before."  
  
"Logan.......I shouldn't get to close to any ONE of the students. We don't wont any of them feeling that they are miss treated compared to anyone els."  
  
He looked at Rogue as he said it.  
  
"Charles....shes like...."  
  
"Yes I know Logan. I do understand. But never the less, she is not the onley student hear,"  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
Charles was refuring to the bond, that Logan had formed with Rogue since that time when she lost controle of her powers. The professer wen't back to his room as Logan once again held on to the sleeping girl. Cradeling her like a child. She was a child, one that he had swarn to protect, no matter what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning, at 9;05 as Logan opend her curtains, letting in a blinding light. He turned round and looked at her putting his hands in his pockets. Rogue streached out her arms whyl yawning.  
  
" I didn't mean to wake ya stripes."  
  
"Like hell......thats why you just blinded me. (Logan laghed) Why didn't anyone wake me up for school."  
  
"The professer said that you could have the day off so he can check out youre brain. You've got a long day of tests ahead of you ..............are you allright now kid?"  
  
Rogue looked at Logan sharpley, with fear in her eyes----what if it wan't a dream---- remembering what Remy had said to her in her dream. "Y'all right now chere". She noded, then got up and pulled out some clothes from her draws and her soap bag. As she wisperd "thats what he said"  
  
"What who said?"  
  
"Oh its nothing.....(she took a deep breath) Don't tell anyone bout me cyin last night okay? ah don't wan't them thinkin' ahm week and actin like ahm glass all day alright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What time did you get to sleep last night? Ah don't remember you leaving."  
  
"Thats because I didn't leave. You fell asleep and I didn't won't to wake you."  
  
Rogue walked to her door and turned to Logan. she smiled and said... "Thanx Logan....realy." He smiled to her and she wen't to the bathroom. 


	6. See him as a friend maybe?

Chapter 6: -See him as a friend?-  
  
Rogue lay on her elbows in the sun, enjoying the rest of her day after being hooked up to machines all morning. She was in her usual spot in the forest outside the institute. After opening her eyes, she sat up and sighd as she took her arm length gloves off. She looked down at her hands as she touched the soft mossey grass, and spoke just above a wisper.  
  
"Why an ah like this if ahm so dangerous."  
  
" Because you can handle it......." Logan said quietley.  
  
Rogue jumped as he spoke, then closed her eyes in relief that it wasn't someone els, letting a tear slip from her eye. Her voice shook as she spoke.  
  
" Jesuss Logan! Do you always sneak up on people like a giant pain in the ass or what!"  
  
"That was creative (he chuckeld)..... Whats wrong stripes?"  
  
He said as he sat down next to her, pulling apart a blade of grass.  
  
"Nuthin! Ahm fine.....Ah hate it when people just keep askin me that like ahm fragile or somethin'! Cos ahm not!!"  
  
"Rogue.... I know you better than any of them in that place.....I know when theres something wrong. And if you don't let it out, it'l eat you alive."  
  
Another tear ran down her face and she looked away. Logan moved infront of her and looked at her.  
  
"Alright....Ah can't make you tell me anything, but if you need to let out some stuff, you know where to find me."  
  
Logan got up and started walking away, when Rogue called him back. He sat back down beside her and waited for her to speak.  
  
-Rogue- It's that damn dream! Ah cayn't help but feel, that it's........That its gonna happen. It just felt so real, ah could hear his voice, and everyone elses screams..........and it was all mah fault, and all the people in mah head were tellin me it was true.  
  
"Youre not makeing much sence hear.......who's he? And everyone els?"  
  
"Everyone hear at the instituit! Ah killed them all. But ah wasn't even near them"  
  
"Rogue, youre not gonna kill anyone....Youre too carfull."  
  
"but ahv hurt people before by acsident."  
  
"Youve never hurt me."  
  
"Do ya' wan't me ta change that for ya woolf boy." They both laghed and Logan stood up.  
  
"Ive got some stuff to take care of up north. Ill be gone for the rest of the day....Will you be ok?"  
  
"Yea, ahl be fine....thanx Logan."  
  
"Youre supposed to be inside resting you know." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why do you bother with me?" She said quietley, almost unsure to ask.  
  
Logan smiled and started walking away.  
  
"You're like the screwd up older brother that ah never had."  
  
"And youre the pain in the ass kid sister I never wonted"  
  
They both laghed as Logan walked out of sight, and Rogue returned looking at her now gloved again hand, stained in tears.  
  
After a few seconds, two black boots were set infront of her. She looked up to see Remy smileing down to her. She roled her eyes and leaned back on her hands, with her legs streached out, crossed at the ankles between his feet.  
  
" Still stalkin me swamp rat?"  
  
"Why do y' call me dat chere.....Remy aint no rat."  
  
"Well ah think you look like one. Now get lost ahm tryna relax!"  
  
"Come with me someplace chere....."  
  
"Like hell! Ah aint goin anywhere with you, ah should be kickin ya ass fer ya!".  
  
"Promis ah aint gonna hurt y' chere. Remy juss wonna show you a place he goes when he dont feel too good about himself. It might help y'."  
  
"And what makes you think ah need help."  
  
Remy dropped down to his knees and placed one on eac side of her legs, and swiped her arms out from under her so she was lying flat on her back benieth him. He placed one hand by her left ear to prop him self up, and ran the other hand down to her hip. Remy leaned his head in closer to her face, then Rogue remeberd how they had bee lying in her dream. It was ecactley the same.  
  
"You need to get off me naw before somethin' bad happens to ya'!" She said, he voice shakey.  
  
"Like what?" He said with a smirk, running the tips of his fingers over the fabric, covering her hip.  
  
"Like me killin ya'" She spat out, tryinh to push him off of her.  
  
He pinned her arms and flicked his demon eyes from left to right over Rogues as if he was reading her. " Whats wrong chere? still wonna fight?"  
  
"No it aint that........Y' don't know how mah powers can hurt ya'."  
  
"Remy knows mor dan you t'ink chere."  
  
"what do you know?!" She said, crumpleing her forhead as she glaired at him, still reading her eyes.  
  
"Enough to keep me alive petite." He smirked.  
  
Remy leand in and touched Rogues lips with his, and ran his hand, down her leg pulling her knee up past his hip, and returing it to her waist. When Rogue realised that her powers wern't working, she wraped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He pulled away and kissed her forhead. Rogue looked up at him confused, with her gloved hands resting on his neck.  
  
"Where ders a will ders a way chere."  
  
"What? Ah don't understand? Wha aint you in a coma?"  
  
"Ask Forge mon petite."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hes de genious who came up with de idea."  
  
Rogue pushed him off her so he was lying on his back.  
  
"He made me some lips specially to touch yours chere.(he pulled a thin layer of skin fron his lips.) It's a mixture of wax and rubber.....It aint a solution but it dus help de situation."  
  
Rogue helped Remy up, and looked up into his eyes for a second thinking *Ah could get whiplash if ah did this too long*. "So wheres this place then?"  
  
Remy smiled, brightening his dark eyes as he took her gand and pointed off into the distance. "A long ways over der."  
  
"Come on then sugah, what are you waitin for?!"  
  
"Remy like dat better dan swamp rat." He said with a huge grin.  
  
"What?" She said confused.  
  
"De Rogue called 'er swamp rat sugah." He wisperd in her ear as he pulled her allong, deeper into the trees. They both started walking deeper into the forest towards Remys suprise place, where they stayed untill midnight. 


	7. Short goodbyes

(A/N: Hey, I do keep apologising bout my spelling, Im crap at it I know, and I don't have a spellchecker......sorry, I am trying to find one tho....Erm....aria? What do ya mean bout Rogue screamin?....If ya mean she's shoutin at people too much, then im sorry cos Im tryna keep together a kick-ass attitude for her ^-~....... guess it ain't workin tho huh?............anyway, enjoy this as much as posible.)  
  
closer toChapter 7: short goodbys  
  
When Rogue woke up the next morning, everyone els was still asleep, so she wen't down to the kitchen, stopping at the door because she heard 3 people inside talking. The professer sounded mad and Logan did too, Ororo was in between them supporting Logan in some way.  
  
"The point is, Logan, that Rogue broke the rules! They were set for her own safety and you stand by her -lie for her as she breaks them! Skipping out on school, going round with magnetos boys, and compleatley defying my instructions!" The professer, took a breth and shook off the anger, He laced his fingers together and lowerd his tone. " Now I think that you should......"  
  
"Should what?!" Logan cut in/  
  
"Maybe you should think of takeing some time off away from the instituit!" He snaped quietly.  
  
"Wait Charles." Ororo said takeing a step infront of Logan. "What has Logan done? It was Rogue who broke the rules, We can't keep our eyes on the students every second of the day."  
  
"I know that Ororo, but I feel that Logan has gotten to close to Rogue-"  
  
"Bull shit Charles! You know what she is to me!" Logan hissed at the man in the wheelchair.  
  
"Well I can't have that Logan, What about the next time she decides to do something wrong. Will you lie for her then aswell? He actions can endanger her life Logan! She is not youre daughter!!"  
  
"Screw you Chaz! Im done with this shit! this place aint helping me anymore than its helping those kids!" Logan growled, obviousley hurt by the comment.  
  
"Logan don't go, we can saught this out!" Ororo shouted after him.  
  
Logan walked out of the door and to his room, he packed a bag and walked to the front door where he found Rogue still in her pajamas looking sheepish.  
  
"Ahm sorry Logan......... Please don't go."  
  
"I don't have a choice kid."  
  
"Will you be far away?"  
  
"Yea, sorry."  
  
"Will you be back?" She said, her bottom lip trembeling as the tears flooded her eyes. Logan walked to the door. He ruffled her hair and smiled.  
  
"Youre on youre own now kid." Then he walked out and drove off on his motor bike.  
  
"Logan!" She shouted after him, not afraid to let the tears slip, as Ororo put a hand on her sholder, looking on at the man leaving on his motorbike. Rogue turned to Ororo.  
  
"Wha would the proffeser do that? It was mah fault! He can't.... Im alone now." She said in realisation.  
  
Ororo, looked at Rogue, her eyes beginning to fill. She had just lost one of her best friends at the instituit, and was now understanding Logans facination with Rogue, she was just a child, but was so strong, hardley ever showing a weekness, the need to protect this one girl was so strong.  
  
"He'l be back Rogue.... he will." Ororo said chockeing on the tears at the back of her throught that she wouldn't let escape.  
  
"Ah hope so Miss Monroe, ah realy do." Rogue said wipeing her eyes and running to her room, pushing pased Kurt on the stairs. 


	8. lead away from safety

(A/N: Didn't mean to kill the acsents.... but hay, this was my first ever fic and I didn't want to change it cos I got such a good reaction from EE.com.... cut me some slack ok. Anyway, thanks for the reviws everyone. And don't worry, this is definatley NOT a Rogue/Logan fic. You'll find out why when I post the sequal to this one........Yes, theres a sequal so your'e gonna have to put up with my crappy writeing some more hahahahahahahahahahahahahah.... anyway, sorry about that, Im a litle crazy sometimes......and again... SORRY FOR SPELLING, still no spellcheck.)  
  
Chapter 8. Lead away from safety  
  
Later that day, Rogue had gotten dressed and packed a bag with her sketch book and some linch , she was planning on sneaking out for the day, when Kitty walked into the room that they shared. Kitty jumped onto her bed and sighed.  
  
"Where are you going Rogue, I thought you were like grounded or something."  
  
"Shut up Kitty! Ahll be damnd if ahm gonna stay hear with all of you for the day, so ahm goin out."  
  
"Oh, and whats like, wrong with us!" Kitty crossed her arms and glared at Rogue who had one hand on her balconed doors to thair balconey.  
  
"No offence but ah don't do the whole group activity thing."  
  
"So where are you goin?"  
  
"None of youre buisness. If ah tell you and the proffeser wants to know, hell go routin through youre mind to find me. He's makin' a habit of tresspassin in peopls minds juss latley." Rogue picked up her bad and shimmeyd down the drainpipe.  
  
Rogue walked down the road feeling guilty because Logan hed left. Technically it was her fault, but she didn't see it all that way. She blamed it all on the proffeser. The road that she was walking down was deserted and quiet as the sun was going down. She had caught two busses out of bayvill and had walked for miles down the road and onley just noticed that she had no idea where she was, so she stopped and looked around panicing a litle. Rogue stood at the side of the road looking down each way seeing nothing but road and trees ither side.  
  
"Rogue you are so stupid! You run off and don't even look at wear youre runnin!"  
  
" De Rogue aint dat stupid if she gettin away from dat place. Remy would too."  
  
Rogue turned round to see Gambit standing behind her leaning on his staff. He smiled and walked closer to her as she started walking forward, he stayed at her side. He reached for her gloved hand and notted his fingers in between hers. Rogue looked up at him, but didn't pull her hand away. She narrowed her stair.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much truble ahm in cause of you."  
  
"What troubles dat den chere?" He smirked  
  
"Logans gone from the instituit all because ah was out with you all day yesterday. And ahm supposed to be locked inside for two weeks or somethin.  
  
"Well y' out now aint ya...........what are y' doin way out hear chere?"  
  
"Ah dont know...... Ah felt like goin for a walk,.....then a bus ride........then another walk and found mahself hear. Ah guess ah was lookin for Logan."  
  
"Well.....now dat y' hear chere. Why don't y' let me take you someplace."  
  
"Where?"  
  
He looked to his feet "Just someplace Remy likes to be sometimes."  
  
"Is it like the lake where we wen't yesterday?"  
  
"Non. Dis place ain' as interestin' as de lake, but it's a place Remy knows well."  
  
Remy grasped her hand tighter and led her off the road into the trees. He looked nervous and slightley mad. Rogue looked up to Remys destressed face and closed her fingers around his hand, where as the were held lose before. She compleatley forgot about her bag, which she dropped at the edge of the road..  
  
"Where abouts are we goin?"  
  
"Ahl show y' when we get der petite..........y' might juss like it."  
  
Remy smiled to himself as the walked through the darkend woodlands, as Rogue began to feel the cold and walk closer to him. Rogue was actually fully trusting this guy to keep her safe *Ah know this aint me, but its nice to be cared for once in a whyl.* She thought to herself as the walked along. Gambit glanced at her expression. What was he doing.  
  
"Din tink y'd be holdin' M' hand chere." He said with a smirk as he looked sideways at her.  
  
"Don't start sawmp rat or ah won't be." She smiled at him. A real smile. She hadn't done that in a whyl.  
  
Remys heart fell, seeing her smileing like that, why was Mags doing this to him! 


	9. Betrayed

Chapter 9: Betreyed  
  
The two walked in silence. Rogue couldn't understand what was wrong, Gambit always had something to say. The moon was full and illuminated the hole woodland area in the new darkness, so Rogue was able to see the worried look on Gambits face as his eyes remained fixed on the ground.  
  
"Are you alwright? You seem............."  
  
"Seem what chere?"  
  
She shook her head and turned her gaze to the ground. "Nuthin', ah just ain't used to ya bein' quiet is all."  
  
"Y' only known m' for three days mon petite......Y' got alot t' learn bout de Gambit."  
  
He smiled down at her, but there was something about the smile that seemed different. It didn't have the sarcastic "Im so great" look to it. His eyes told a different story.......like he was dreading something inevitable which he had no control over. This analysis of Remys face scared Rogue a little so she pulled her hand away from his and rubbed her shoulders as if she was cold.  
  
"Y' cold mon petite?"  
  
"No, ahm fine." She said quietly.  
  
"Don't be stubborn chere."  
  
Remy stopped and put his long coat over Rogues shoulders and ran his hand down the length of her arm and returned it to his side. They walked again through the trees in silence, Rogue was still weary of where they were going, and started thinking things like, it was turning 9pm already and she was miles away from the institute alone with one of the enimies groupies. What exactly was he doing? Rogue took in a deep breath and said nurvousley,  
  
"Ah should go back now."  
  
"But were nearly der...."  
  
"Remy.......Ah really have to start making mah way back to the institute now."  
  
Remy stopped and pulled Rogue close to him, dropping his coat on the ground. he looked down at Rogues sparkling green eyes and spoke very jentley in suprise.  
  
"Y' ain't ever called me dat before chere."  
  
" what?"  
  
"M' name.......It sounds good when y' say it. "  
  
Remy brushed Rogues hair from her face and put his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. He he hugged her closely and kissed her hair, then wisperd something by her ear, but she couldn't make out the words. Rogue took a few steps back, and looked up at Remy just in time to see him close his eyes and look away from her why'll clenching his fists tightly. Then he wisperd just loud enough for Rogue to hear: "Im sorry Rogue I realy am".  
  
Rogue looked at him confused before being knocked out by something hard and cold hitting her neck, she fell to her knees, bearled conscious, then heard sabertooth laghing and blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour or so later Rogue woke up, not opening her eyes at first. She couldn't hear anything besides a quiet humming of some machinery, possabley an air conditioner. She opend her eyes to see a dim lighted room in the shape of a dome. The room was matalic and disstresingley spacious. Rogues hands and feet were held down, to a metal table that she was lying on, by bands of metal.  
  
As she looked around, she noticed that there were no doors that she could see, then she noticed the wall open up like a folding down fan. Three people stepped in, Sabertooth, Colossus and Gambit with Magneto floating behind them. Rogue heard the sound of bending metal as the table tilted up untill she was vertical, and then it twisted around untill she was faceing them.  
  
" It's nice to meet you again Rogue." Magneto said.  
  
"Bite me ya metal bender!" She spat at him.  
  
"Now now child, thers no need for name calling. Im not going to hurt you.........much."  
  
"Get lost ya buckit head!"  
  
"Youre in no position to be giveing orders Rogue."  
  
Rogue turned to the side whyl grinding her teeth, then looked at Remy who was stairng straight past her.  
  
"Just cut the crap and tell me why ahm hear." She said coldley.  
  
"Because I want you on my team Rogue." Rogue laghed and roled her eyes.  
  
"No way! Are you compleatley stupid or what."  
  
"Mock all you want Rogue....But one way or another, you will be joining me!"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" She said, fixing her gaze on the older man.  
  
Magneto just floated off with Colossus and Sabertooth following behind, he told Gambit to stay in the room with her to try and convert her, as he floated out. The wall closed up and Remy stepped forward.  
  
"Why?!" She shot at him.  
  
"So as you don't get hurt....." He smirked as he walked closer to her, knowing that she didn't mean: 'why was he still there'.  
  
"Thats not what ah meant swamp rat!"  
  
"Juss folowin orders chere."  
  
"Get me down."  
  
"Non. Remy can't do dat chere, but don worry bout it, y' can come down if y' juss agree to join us."  
  
"Ah knew ah couldn't trust you!"  
  
"But y' can trust me mon petite." He said, his smile fadeing as he strugled to keep in her gaze.  
  
" Then get me out of hear."  
  
Remy stepped even closer to her and looked up at her whyl placeing one hand on the metal on each side of her waist.  
  
"Come on Chere.....Y' were complainin erlier bout de rules at de instituit. Hear der ain no rules. Its juss us doin what we wan't." He said softley to her.  
  
"Ah dont care, ah aint gonna join you! so back off! All you do is plot to kill of humaninty, an ah dont wonna be a part in that!"  
  
"Magneto says dat day are de problem wit de world."  
  
"Yea well Magnetos an idiot! People are jusst scared about what they dont know, they need time to adjust."  
  
"Mutants have as much right as them to live, de world aint juss for dem!" Remy backed off and pulled out a card.  
  
"So what did they ever do to you swamp rat?"  
  
"Juss what day do to evry other mutant..............How do y' feel when someone-some human, comes up to you and starts trouble, callin y' names n pushin y' around, den five minuits later y' saveing der asses an day dont even thank you for it. Den day see you again and start some more trouble. Don't dat make y' hate dem?"  
  
"Yea but they arnt all like that."  
  
"Yes day are chere! An dats what Magneto is tryin' to stop. all dis discrimination, when some ungreatfull basterd can't even look you in de eyes when you save der life riskin y' own! He is buildin a solid future for mutants all over de world an ahm all up for dat, so why can't y' accept it chere."  
  
"Cause the way youre goin about it is all wrong! You cant solve this problem by wipein out a whole race!"  
  
"Please chere, make de choice y'self, cause de other way could hurt ya...... an I don' won't ya hurt." 


	10. Lost and Found

(A/N, Ok, I got someone to read over this one for me, so any spelling mistakes and stuff...... you can blame them...... not me, cos you already know that Im a crappy speller. I did get a spellcheck off the internett, but it fu***d up my computer, so I got rid of it, now im awaiting a disk from my sister, so for now you'll have to deal with what I got. Have fun reading.... if you can make out the words 8p)  
  
#Chapter 10: Lost and found  
  
Rogue was writeing on a pice of paper that she had been given, writeing to keep her mind working. -Ahve been hear for so long now.......ah don't know how many days cause there aint no windows or clocks in this damn room. But if ah had to guess, ahd say two or three days. That Sabertooth guy keeps cummin' in hear and givein me a kickin, son of a bitch! Ah cayn't even fight back cose ahm chained to a damn wall. Ahm sittin on the floor right now, and the chains that are keepin me to the wall are freezin, ah dont even have mah coat. Colossus won't even talk when he's in hear and Pyro! Well he just pisses me off....always talkin to me bout nothin! The onley one who treats me alwright round hear is Gambit, yea that damn swamprat keepin me company bah bringin me books.  
  
Rogue flinched as Remy snatched the piece if paper that she was scribbleing on, from her. He started reading it and looked at her over the paper frowning at it.  
  
"He does dat to y' chere?" He read on. "Now that aint nice.......Remys juss bein nice to y'. I won't bring y' no more books if y' don wont em."  
  
Remy squatted down infront of Rogue and pushed back her messy hair, which almost compleatley covoured her face. She sat glairing at him as the stroked her hair, compleately lost as he did so. Rogue noticed how little attention he was paying to her feet, so she swung both of her huge boots into him, laghing as he fell back clutching his sensative area whyl holding his eyes shut trying to block out the pain. Crawling to his feet, he glaired at her, his eyes full of annoymeant, his smirk was gone and he was grinding his teeth as he picked up a card from the table, chargeing it and placeing it at Rogues nose. She looked at it and held her breath, as Remy knelt down on one knee, leaning his arm on his free leg, he flipped the card through his fingers.  
  
"Why won't y' juss cross over Chere, Youv'e been hear over two days now, he aint gonna let you go."  
  
He snapped still flicking the charged card through his fingers. Rogue looked down at her feet as she wraped her arms around her knees pulling them to her chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhyl.  
  
At the instituit, Charles was useing cerebro to try and locate Rogue, but it was no use because she wasn't useing her powers. Jean and scott had been searching the areas surrounding bayvill, for two days findeing nothing. Then Kitty wen't along and found Rogues bag lying in the woods beside an old road, she ran back to the group half excited that thay had finally found something, but terrafied that the bag was all they were going to find of Rogue.  
  
The X-van was parked at the side of the road where scott was waiting after hearing kitty shout, Kitty and Jean met him at the van, when they heard a motercycle commeing closer so they stepped aside as it slowed and stopped by then. The driver took off his helmit, it was Logan. He looked confused as to why they were all suited up out hear. He got off his bike and walked over to them.  
  
"What are you doing out hear?" Logan ast.  
  
"Whats it to you?!" Scott snaped.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"You left Logan, you arn't a part of the team anymore."  
  
"Wow, slow down specks, technically, I was told to leave first. So what are you doing out hear?"  
  
"Wer'e like, looking for Rogue, Shes been like, totaly missing for two an a half days! Are you back to help us find her Mr Logan?" Kitty said, pushing back her hair, still holding the bag.  
  
"When did you see her last?" Logan ast Scott.  
  
"She slipped out sometime on saterday, Kitty didnt say anything untill 10pm that night."  
  
He glaired at Kitty as she bit her lip and looked down at her feet when she rememberd the bag. She held it up and Logan picked up the scent of three people on it, Rogue, Gambit and Sabertooth. Logan told the rest of them to go back to the mantion, get the rest of the group, and meet him back out there. Logan ran off into the trees to look for the base where he had followed Sabertooth to, a few weeks ago. 


	11. Memory's

(A/N, does anyone actually read the authers notes....... cos ive noticed that people keep stateing the obvious......... Thank you everyone who has reviewd me..... thank you everyone who has tried to help me with pointing out spelling and grammer and everything (no scarcasm intended) . And those of you who just like to flame...... bite me. :) *waves* yea, you know who im talking to. Anyway....hear goes the sobstory----- I do NOT write for anyone els BUT myself, it is my release from life, so Im sorry that I don't get spelling and shit out of the way, but I like to get on with story lines.... I write for MY sake....yes im selfish, and.... its nice to get feedback and everything, so thats why i post my writeing, if you like it then cool, if you hate it then...DUH! DON'T READ IT!- thank you for listening.. please tip your waitress before your ass gets hit by the door on the way out. Eeveryone els--- Have fun.)  
  
Chapter 11: memory's.  
  
Logan found the entrance to the base and awaited the teams return. When everyone arjuna at the spot, Scott layer out the rules and everyone made thair way inside though a drain entrance. They studding the metal structure noticing that every part of it was matamoros, then realised who it was behind Rogues abduction. They quietly got inside without detection.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-meanwhile-  
  
Magneto walked into the dome room seeing Gambit flicking about his charged card infulae of Rogues face. Magneto's bellowing voice told him to put the card away, so Remy dropped it, still charged, on Rogues lap as he jumped out of his skin. Rogue began to move her lags trying to jerk it way from her, so Remy picked it up and threw it across the room as it exploded in mid air, shattering a glass and jug of water that was near it. The explosion put an angrier expression to Magnetos face, as he staird at Remy until he left the room.  
  
useless his powers, Magneto pulled the chains out of the wall and lifted Rogue up into the air and then set her down in a chair, wrapping the chains around her risus and ankles, tieing them to the chair. Pyro and colossus locked up the chains and walked out of the room as Magneto stairhead impatiently at Rogue.  
  
"I gave you a chance to do this without bother. But you wouldn't act it. your just as stubbing as Mistique." Magneto said.  
  
"Ah am nothin' like her!"  
  
"Now now, thesaural no need to be angrier, she was your adopted mother after all, habeas rub off on you."  
  
"Go take a dive off a cliff metal boy!"  
  
Magneto stepped aside, review a hunched over, extremely ugli man whither frizzy hair standing behind Magneto. rubbing his hands as he eyeballs Rogue. Magneto sighed as he shook his head and turned round floating out of the room.  
  
"This should have been so easy Remy!" Magneto exclaimed.  
  
Remy stood out of his lean against the wall as magneto said it.  
  
"It ain easy t' gain her trust Mags....."  
  
Magneto left the corral and Remy turned looking into the room, as Mastermind wandered around her trying to find which memory to change first. There was some commotion down the hall, as red bolts of energy and fire shot out from down the corradoor. Remy ran down to see what was going on but when he reached the corner, he was hit by Kitty who was sena flying into the wall but she fash through it not expecting anyone to be there.  
  
Round the corner was cap, x-men against Acolytes destroy the area. Magneto had already made his ascariasis. whys everyone was fighting, Logan ran out from the battle and down the corradoor, seeing the open door to the dome room. When he reached it, he saw the man working someone of mystical thing into Rogues head so Logan stepfather up behind him, and dug his blades into his back, running them up to the back of his neck, and then tossed him aside. He slit open the chains and picked up Rogue who lay lifeless in his arms, her eyes wide open but still breathing.  
  
Logan ran towards the wall and set Rogue down on the floor. He called her name why'll shaken her trying to snap her out of her zombi like state. suddenly she began to blink herself awake, she gasped for breath as she looked around her compleatley shaken up. She looked at Logan who staired at her, his face looked compleateley unfamiliar to her, all that she could remember was being set down in the chair by magneto. She knew who she was but not anyone els. Logan reached out to her, and she scurrying away from him, proping herself against a wall, whys cosmetic her eyes and muttering some kind of plea not to kill her, it reminded Logan of the first time they met her in Mississippi.  
  
The battle carried on behind them, and Logan looked over at it, wanting to fight, but he knew there was something wrong with Rogue.  
  
"Rogue.....cum'on, we don't have time for this we need to get out now before the whole place locks down." Logan said calmly but firmly.  
  
"Who are you!" She said, her voice compleatley panicked.  
  
Logan looked confused for a moment and then realised that her memory had been erased. He held out his hand to her and said "trust me". Rogue hesitated and then took his hand as he pulled her to his feet. Logan ran for the exit telling the others to get out. So scott got the rest of the team got out, leaving Pyro and Colossus out cold round the corner, and Logan and Rogue running for the exit which was closely fast.  
  
Gambit wedged his staff under the door so it jammed and stood there and waited for Rogue and Logan to hus and get out. But Sabertooth jumped down from the ceiling, knocking Rogue onto her back.  
  
The first thing that Sabertooth did was smack Remys head against the metal wall, effectively knocking him oncochous. When Logan wasn't expecting it, Sabertooth began laying in punches and low blow kicks which enabled logan, setting him back winded on the floor.  
  
Rogue at this point began to recall the need to fight Sabertooth but she couldn't remember why, so she began laying in punches at his back. She kicked desperately at the backs of his knees, as he gave into his own waight and callapsed. Rogue had somehow found an incredible strength that actually managed to hurt Sabertooth, as she kicked into his sides and lower back. She carried on beating at Sabertooths face until she broke his nose, makepeace blood gush out. Rogue stepped back breathless, smelling the blood on her gloves.  
  
Logan stood up, clutching his side as he staired at Rogue in amazement about how much damage she had done to Sabertooths face. Gambit now also stood up noticing the sound of metal against metal getting closer. Colossus was on his way.  
  
"If y' gonna go. I suggest y' go now before day get hear."  
  
Logan staired at Remy, not quite trusting him, and then ran out of the door. Rogue followed, but was stopped by Remy as she walked passed him. He turned her to face him, she didn't know why but she didn't want to pull away from him.  
  
"I won't y' ta know everythin' chere, take dis'."  
  
He held up a card in his hand. Rogue took off her glove and reached up for it, taken it inboard her thumb, index and middle finger.  
  
"Now when Remy fall, y' gotta drop dis in de doorway an rum as fast as y' can chere. alyssum?"  
  
Rogue nodded, and Remy leaned in and kissed her, pressing his lips tightly on hers and drawing her in, as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her. Rogue felt all of his energy enter into her own, she could feel him in pain but still he kissed.  
  
In a split second, Rogue saw Remys entire lifetime, when he was a child, right up to preassign day events. He bagasse to get so week that the waight of his body was becoming to much as Colossus and Pyro rounded the corner. Remy opened his eyes and charged the card, he staired at Rogues closed eyes before his own roles back into his head ansate he fell to the ground. Rogue looked up, seeing the two acolyte running towards her, she began to get very confused and clung onto what Remy had said. She ran out of the exit, dropping the charged card on her way, and carried on running as the small explosion blocked the exit, leaving all the Acolytes trapes inside. 


	12. Watching, waiting

(A/N:: THE LAST CHAPTER! Yes, this is the last chapter........ but there will be a sequal, if your'e interested, then look out for it in the next few days, if not, don't bother. AGAIN-------I APOLOGISE for all my crappy spellings...... and grammer........and typing........and attitude, but hey, thats life. Thank you all you lovley reviewers.....and have fun----- Oh by the way, this is kinda the start of a series, Im already working on the 3rd installmeant, and apparentley, (according to my reviewers from extreme evolution.com-----which doesent seem to exist anymore) the sequal to this is eaven better.... but don't take there word for it *heh heh* read it y'self, it will be up in the next few days.)  
  
Chapter 12, Watching, waiting.  
  
Rogue ran through the woods confused. She knew that the memory's in her head didn't belong to her, but she couldn't figure out anything about herself.  
  
Everything she touched with her bere hand charged as she franticley looked around gasping for breath, noticeing that she was compleatly lost. She saw nothing but trees everywhere all around in the darkness. She stopped and backed up into a tree. She slid down clutching her ears, as she closed her eyes letting tears role down her cheeks. She was so confused that she just wanted to run, but instead she hudled into a ball as it started to rain. She flipped through Remys memorys to see if she could find anything out about herself.  
  
In the memorys, there were alot of Remy watching Rogue in an almost stalking like manor. She felt everything that he did as she recalled the memory's. When he first heard her voice as she walked by, talking to Kitty Pryde in an umbelivealble southern acsent. He felt nervous when he heard it, his heart leaping, but he never showed it in his calm extereor . He felt bliss when he saw Rogue alone in the woods with her arms out to the sky, and her eyes closed faceing up smileing as the rain dropes cleansed her skin, remembrting that a smile curved his lips.  
  
He felt angar and resentmeant when he larned, after gaining her trust, what he had to do to her. He felt pain, in his heart when Sabetooth knocked her out in the woods. And when he kissed her, he felt like he was in love.  
  
Rogue opend her eyes and looked around in the darkness.  
  
"He betrayed me! He set me up to get captured by Mganeto! That damn swamp rat loved me the whole damn time."  
  
She stood up still leaning against a tree, now knowing why she couldn't remember anything so the panic of that was over. But she was still terrafied because she was lost. Tears again started running down her cheeks when she heard someone shouting "Rogue".  
  
"Thats mah name........Ah know that voice. AHM OVER HEAR! KITTY! AHM OVER HEAR."  
  
She yelled when she saw the black suit getting closer. Kitty reached out for Rogues hand, and held her couverd wrist as she dragged her back to the road.  
  
"How did you know it was me? Logan said you didn't know anything."  
  
"Ah remember you from Remys memories. You 'are' mah friend right?"  
  
"Yea like, totaly! Youre like my best friend Rogue"  
  
Kitty smiled at her in the darkness as she lead her onto the road where thay met the rest of the team.  
  
Scott was, at that moment, yelling at Logan for leaving Rogue behind, and Logan was about to dice up Scott, when thay saw Kitty and Rogue emurging from the woods, and they stopped arguing. Scott smiled at Rogue and Jean welcomed her back. Logan put his hand on her shoulder and lead her to the van.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got back to the instituit, Logan was immediateley reinstated and Professer X made a full apology to him infront of everyone. Rogue was rushed down to the hospital wing where she stayed for the next three days. The professer spen't those three days struggleing to get back her compleat memory's whyl keeping out the memory's of all those that she had absorbed in the past. But eventually, she was released from the hospital wing and was aloud back outside.  
  
She sat in her room one night, writeing about the whole ordeal in her jernal, when she noticed what she had named the last evtery. "Its just not mah day!" she laghed as she read it and closed the book. A card fell from the pages as she placed the book under her pillow. She picked up the card and turned it over smileing. It was the card that got her attention, when her and Remy faught on the balconey, she had picked it up, the king of hearts.  
  
"Ya truley are the king of hearts, Remy LeBau." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
Something hit her balconey window. She placed the card on her pillow and walked outside into the darkness looking around. She noticed the dazaling display of stars against the black background of the night sky.  
  
Laying ontop of a red book, there was a red rose on the barrier of the balconey. She picked up the rose and noticed that the book was her sketch book which she had taken out with her when she ran away. On the last page of the book was a detailed sketch of her sleeping, signed by Remy LeBau. Rogue smiled and closed the book whyl letting the rose petles play between her bere fingers. She noticed a shooting star and thought "make a wish" and then spoke quietley.  
  
"All ah won't is you swamp rat." Then she turned and wen't back inside, still holding a faint smile. He did, after all, save her life twice already.  
  
Whyl down in the darkness of the instituite grounds, the orange light of a cigarette glowed as Remy LeBau stepped out from the shadows and smiled. He turned around and jolted ove the wall whyl saying "Y' will chere, don't worry."  
  
---------------------------------------THE END------------------------------ -----------For now. 


End file.
